


Before the Gore

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Dissection, Mentions of Eye Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Title says it all really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I'm really proud of ' u '

Planning was a hassle.

There was nothing fun about it and if Yuri had the choice of not participating, he’d leave it all up to Victor while he made them dinner or took Makkachin out for a walk. He would be helping out in other ways anyway; but sometimes it was fun.

Sometimes, when Victor would saunter into their apartment and pull him away from making dinner; he’d spin Yuri around and start an impromptu dance. He would kiss him all over and laugh that lovely laugh that Yuri could listen to for eternity. And then he’d tell Yuri about his day and that he found the most interesting person – Yuri’s come to learn that that means Victor had been out people watching at the ice rink again and found their next play thing.

Yuri would roll his eyes, but pull him in for a kiss anyway, because seeing Victor happy made him happy.

They would dance around the room for a couple more minutes before Yuri finally pulled himself free and asked for help in the kitchen and that they could talk about it over dinner.

As always, Victor would be nothing but ecstatic and get to work.  

Once everything was made and the table had everything on it, Victor would demand for one more kiss and then they’d talk.

“Yuri you’ll love her I swear! Because I’m such a loving husband, I made sure her eyes were nothing but out of this world!” As he spoke, Victor started waving his arms about as if that would convey to Yuri just how amazing this person’s eyes were.

Yuri laughed, reached over and grabbed his drink while resting his chin on his knuckles, “Nothing compared to yours thought I’m sure. No one’s eyes beat yours.”

“That’s just your opinion Yuri, I happen to think you have the more gorgeous eyes!”

For the next couple of hours they would get distracted and keep throwing complements at one another while they ate; while they cleaned up and washed the dishes and while they had their way with one another in the bedroom.

It wasn’t until they were tangled up in one another under the sheets cuddling and enjoying one another’s warmth that Yuri would bring things back to the conversation that had been started hours before.

“I’ll come with you tomorrow, and then we can clean the extra bedroom up to make sure everything is in order. Okay.”

“Wonderful, simply wonderful, my love.”

“It’s fine if I start with her eyes right? If there so out of this world as you say, then I don’t think I’ll be able to wait. I like taking my time digging them out after all.” He knew Victor would say that was fine, but Yuri still liked to ask, in case his husband wanted to start off with dissecting and harvesting organs right away.

“Yes! Of course, I love watching you when you work; you look so concentrated and focused!”

Yuri could say the same for him, but instead he wrapped his arms around Victor’s torso and kissed his collarbone.           

He hated planning things, really he did.


End file.
